chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Status Effect
The Chrono Series, like most role-playing games, has status effects, or conditions that affect a character's attributes or actions, whether it is for better or for worse. Some minor status ailments such as Poison or Blind are inflicted along with normal damage, such Wing Blow, while some of the more advanced ones have a separate spell or skill designated to produce that effect, such as Haste. Every status enhancement effects, at minimum one target. Some have an area effect that includes surrounding units. Status Effects In Chrono Trigger, most status effects are caused by an equipable item, a tech used by an enemy, or a tech used by an ally. Most status effects can be cured by using certain healing techs like Kiss and Slurp or by using a panacea. Negative effects that cannot be cured by a panacea are Sap, Curse, and Omnilock. Status Immunity is capable of preventing any negative or neutral status effects. List of Status Effects Negative Status Ailments *'Poison': Attacks weaken and accuracy decreases. This status is shown with bubbles above the character's head *'Sleep': Exempt from acting and defense severely drops. The status is shown with the character lying down with z's *'Blind': Lowers hit rate of all physical attacks. The status is shown with an eye with an x above the character's head *'Stop': Exempt from acting. The status is shown with a clock above the character's head and the character is in a normal standing position. *'Slow': Increases the time between attacks. The status is shown with a white outline on the character *'Lock': Unable to use Techniques. The status is shown with a question mark on the character's head. *Sap: Hit points steadily decrease. Uncurable Status Ailments Uncurable status ailments cannot be cured with any item or tech and remain for the remainder battle. Status immunity is unable to protect against these ailments as well. *Curse: The effects of status immunity are negated. *Omnilock: Unable to use techniques or items Neutral Status Effects *'Chaos': The character attacks an ally or enemy at random. The status is shown with a star on top of the character's head. Accuracy is reduced. *'Berserk': The character auto-attacks enemies, but techniques and items cannot be chosen by the player, nor can the target of each attack be chosen. Positive Status Enhancements *'Haste': Halftime between turns for self or an ally. The status is shown with a red outline on the character. *'Protect': Physical defense increased by 1/3. The status is shown with a yellow outline on the character. *Barrier: Reduces magic damage by 1/3 for self or ally. Barrier Sphere (Item), Barrier (Magus Tech), and it is on some equipment you can buy or find. The status is shown with a green outline on the character. *Status Immunity: Unable to be affected by negative or neutral status effects with the exception of uncurable status ailments. Status Effects List of Status Effects Negative Status Ailments * [[Afraid|'Afraid']] *'Sleep' *[[Poison|'Poison']] *[[Burn|'Burn']] *[[Frozen|'Frozen']] *[[Dizzy|'Dizzy']] *[[Darkness|'Darkness']] *[[Immobile|'Immobile']] *'Fatigued' *'Flu' Neutral Status Effects Unknown Positive Status Enhancements Unknown ''Radical Dreamers'' Status Effects List of Status Effects Negative Status Ailments Unknown Neutral Status Effects Unknown Positive Status Enhancements Unknown Category:Status Effects